The present invention relates to motorcycle seats and storage units which are releasably engaged on the frame.
Motorcycle seats and saddle bags and other storage structures are secured to the motorcycle frame in various ways which generally include fasteners of various types. Because the driver generally requires access to components below the seat or storage device, the mounted structure may be unfastened and stolen. Accordingly, some motorcycles have locking mechanisms to preclude unauthorized removal. However, most locking mechanisms require installation at the factory and retrofitting of installed seats or storage devices can be difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel motorcycle seat or other removable structure which is securely supported on and locked to the frame.
It is also an object to provide such a motorcycle seat or other structure accessory in which the latch pin of the locking mechanism is mounted on the frame.
Another object is to provide such a motorcycle seat or structure in which the latch and key components are readily incorporated into the seat or structure.
Another object is to provide a readily and economically fabricated locking assembly which can be installed on existing seats and storage structures.